dioismfandomcom-20200215-history
Falcon
Islamabad| term_begin1= December 21, 2007| term_end1= January 21, 2008| predecessor1= | successor1= | office2= Party president| office_location2= Stardust Crusaders| term_begin2= April 10, 2008| term_end2= May 10, 2008| predecessor2= Dio Brando| successor2= Dio Brando| office3= President| office_location3= Pakistan| term_begin3= May 1, 2008| term_end3= June 1, 2008| predecessor3= Dio Brando| successor3= Dio Brando| | party= | residence= Islamabad, Punjab| faith= Dioism| }} His death was discovered on April 2009. Falcon is the Great Vizier of the Holy Empire of Pakistan, the second President of the Stardust Crusaders, Holy Prophet of the Dioist religion, former head economist of Pakistan, Captain of the Pakistani Peace Corps, an accomplished F-Zero pilot, and a renowned bounty hunter. He is known for heading Pakistan's Socialist economic system with the aid of government-funded monopolies. He is also known as the second-in-command of Pakistan's hierarchy. Early Life Falcon was born in Pakistan at an unknown date. He was an orphan child. Later adopted by Dio Brando, he joined the Pakistani Peace Corps by lying about his age to his commander. He was known to be quick on his feet and quite handy with a PAK-47. When he became the leader of his squad, he led them with mathematical precision, with charts and graphs recording the team's statistic's rations, weapons, ammunition, clothing, equipment, and even their feelings. Noting his skill in tracking and computing data, Dio later asked his adopted son to help him budget 250,000 PKR in the Pakistani economy. Falcon quickly drew up a chart dividing the money into hundreds of separate accounts leading to different organizations and people with estimated amounts of interest, returns, and losses. Personality Falcon is known for his unforgiving speed. When he takes action, he is known to act fast and swiftly, without any prior warning or indication. He is known to stop at nothing to pursue his goals, utilizing every resource he has access to in order to finish what he started. He also fights for his friends. Falcon hardly talks when asked a question, but when he does, he is known to be relentlessly sarcastic and pessimistic. When disturbed, he will always demand an immediate explanation for being interrupted. The Stardust Crusaders Falcon had been the Vice President of the Stardust Crusaders since the foundation of Pakistan in November of 2007 to April of 2008. Falcon led the Stardust Crusaders during Dio's absence in April of 2008, while Dio left to join the Pakistani Peace Corps' Elite 300 on their mission in India. Falcon made no changes to the Stardust Crusaders during his time as President, as he was only a placeholder to hold the position until Dio's return. Falcon's only notable action during this time was the signing for the FIST Formidable International Security Treaty. He then served as Vice President for another month before stepping down from his position as Dio's head economist The Book of Dio Falcon is the Holy Prophet of Dioism, and is one of the main characters of The Book of Dio. In The Book, he is the first Pakistani, created by Dio himself. He leads Pakistan in the absence of Dio, and is a shining beacon of light in the darkness of Asia. Personal Life Falcon has since retired from his position as Head Economist of Pakistan, and is currently living in his own private area of the Palace of Dio Brando in Islamabad. Category:Presidents of Pakistan Category:Dioists